You Found Me
by MissMushy
Summary: He couldn't handle being without her anymore. He just wants all the pain to stop, Finding the perfect solution he tries. A Oneshot Songfic. - Alternate Ending to come. WARNING: Contains mentions of Suicide. Rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay This is a oneshot that I did last night. I would of put it up then but I wasn't too sure on how I had structured it so I gave it to my friend today and she basically told me that I had to put this up and do a Alternate ending bit that I origannaly thought of. The altnerate ending will be posted as a second chapter but will be mostly the same.**

**As Always I do not own NCIS; If I did I would of atleast gotten Abby & McGee or Tony & Ziva to break rule 12 and Gibbs going absolutely mental about it :D**

* * *

><p>He carefully placed down his backpack next to the door and closed the door behind him. He continued through the cold, dark apartment into the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge before walking through into the bedroom. He walked over to the stereo turning it on it began to hum the ending of one song. He gulped down half of the beer and placed the rest on his desk.<p>

Turning he looked over at the bare peach walls _'Nothing. I have nothing.' _he slowly thought. He slowly sat down on the bed, unhostlering his sig. He stared at it. The next song began to play. He continued to stare at it. That's when he decided. _'I'm not worth the effort anymore. I may as well do it.'_

He started to quietly sing along.

"_**I found God on the corner of first and Armistad.**_

_**Where the West was all but won**_

_**All alone, Smoking his last cigarette**_

_**I said, "Where you been?" He said, Ask anything"**_

He checked the clip of the gun; replacing the clip he then checked the barrel. _'What am I waiting for? Let's do this before anyone stops me.' _He thought more deeply. He began to sing again.

"_**Where were you when everything was falling apart?**_

_**All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang**_

_**And all I need was a call that never came**_

_**To the corner of first and Amistad"**_

He turned the sig to face him. _'What are you waiting for? For Gibbs to come to save me?' _He thought again. He carried on singing.

"_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late, you found me, you found me"**_

He looked around at the blank walls the final time, then back at the gun in his tight grip. He sang again.

"_**But in the end everyone ends up alone**_

_**Losing her, the only one who's ever known**_

_**Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be**_

_**No way to know how long she will be next to me."**_

He shifted his left hand down the barrel and laying it to rest over the safety. He continued to sing.

"_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late, you found me, you found me!" **_

He pressed the safety off, rewarding a soft click. He looked out the window, the sun just beginning to rise. He continued to sing, a little louder.

"_**The early morning, the city breaks**_

_**And I've been calling for years and years and years and years**_

_**And you never left me no messages**_

_**You never sent me no letters**_

_**You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!"**_

He thought back to Ziva. _'How could she just go back to Israel? How could she take my son? Our son?' _His eyes turned back to the gun, He moved his left hand onto the grip, both thumbs placed gently onto the trigger.

"_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?" **_

He applied a little pressure on the trigger.

"_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late, you found me, you found me."**_

He applied more pressure onto the trigger, he closed his eyes. Never hearing the door open.

"DiNozzo!" A gruff tone boomed.

Before he could react the gun had been pried out of his death grip and he was pulled into a hug.

"Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?" He sobbed into the elder's shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, So this is the alternate I was talking about. I'm not fully 100% sure if it flows through but hey, it's fan fiction. It can be a little wierd at times. :D**_

* * *

><p><em><em>He carefully placed down his backpack next to the door and closed the door behind him. He continued through the cold, dark apartment into the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge before walking through into the bedroom. He walked over to the stereo turning it on it began to hum the ending of one song. He gulped down half of the beer and placed the rest on his desk.

Turning he looked over at the bare peach walls _'Nothing. I have nothing.' _he slowly thought. He slowly sat down on the bed, unhostlering his sig. He stared at it. The next song began to play. He continued to stare at it. That's when he decided. _'I'm not worth the effort anymore. I may as well do it.'_

He started to quietly sing along.

"_**I found God on the corner of first and Armistad.**_

_**Where the West was all but won**_

_**All alone, Smoking his last cigarette**_

_**I said, "Where you been?" He said, Ask anything"**_

He checked the clip of the gun; replacing the clip he then checked the barrel. _'What am I waiting for? Let's do this before anyone stops me.' _He thought more deeply. He began to sing again.

"_**Where were you when everything was falling apart?**_

_**All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang**_

_**And all I need was a call that never came**_

_**To the corner of first and Amistad"**_

He turned the sig to face him. _'What are you waiting for? For Gibbs to come to save me?' _He thought again. He carried on singing.

"_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late, you found me, you found me"**_

He looked around at the blank walls the final time, then back at the gun in his tight grip. He sang again.

"_**But in the end everyone ends up alone**_

_**Losing her, the only one who's ever known**_

_**Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be**_

_**No way to know how long she will be next to me."**_

He shifted his left hand down the barrel and laying it to rest over the safety. He continued to sing.

"_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late, you found me, you found me!" **_

He pressed the safety off, rewarding a soft click. He looked out the window, the sun just beginning to rise. He continued to sing, a little louder.

"_**The early morning, the city breaks**_

_**And I've been calling for years and years and years and years**_

_**And you never left me no messages**_

_**You never sent me no letters**_

_**You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!"**_

He thought back to Ziva. _'How could she just go back to Israel? How could she take my son? Our son?' _His eyes turned back to the gun, He moved his left hand onto the grip, both thumbs placed gently onto the trigger.

"_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?" **_

He applied a little pressure on the trigger.

"_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late, you found me, you found me."**_

"Daddy?" a young boy asked through the fading darkness. He could just see the small face that stood in the doorway.

"I love you son." He replied softly and smiled before pushing down on the trigger even more.

A gunshot soon filled the eerie quietness and he fell back onto the bed, eyes glazed over staring up onto the ceiling. The life of Anthony DiNozzo was no more, the MCRT team would grieve their loss but would soon replace him with a new, even better agent and he would be forgotten.


End file.
